Ten Things You Didn't Know About
by SophiaOfSlytherin
Summary: Self-explainatory. Ten things you didnt know about the HP charries. First is Bellatrix, but even if you hate her, keep reading because each chapt. is someone else! R&R No slash will be involved.
1. Bellatrix Lestrange

Bellatrix Lestrange

1. She never wanted to disown Andromeda.

In fact, at one point, Andromeda was her best, and only, true friend. The two did everything together; braid her, shop, play. She even was guilty of doing Andromeda's homework "once or twice". (It was at least eleven times.)

2. She cared about Draco.A lot. For all she cared, he was her son, too. Draco was the little boy she never had. She said some things, did some things, but always loved her only nephew.

3. She wanted to have her own children.

Rudolphus had other plans. He hated children completely and wouldn't hear of having any. As much as he loved his wife, he would not give her a child.

4. She never went crazy.

She just pretended. It's easier to blame insanity for a mistake than lack of judgment. Unlike her cousin, who stayed sane by believing he was innocent, she stayed sane by admitting her crimes; she knew she did what she did.

5. She cried too much.

Though no one would ever, or did ever, see it, she spent countless nights crying senselessly, wishing she were pretty like Narcissa or brave like Andromeda. What was she? She was nothing.

6. Sirius was her favorite cousin.

She liked him much better than Regulus, the eager little pup of the family. He was too perfect. Sirius had his own mind. Though many of his ideals were varied from hers, she liked him best.

7. She sometimes pretended she was a muggle.

It was a game she and Andromeda played. In the game, they had no magic and had to make a living with real effort. This game was shared with Narcissa once she got old enough to not be a nuisance. The game, of course, was only played when their parents weren't home.

8. She was self-contradicting.

Cold hearted but loving. Gentle yet murderous. On the attack yet always on the defense. She was an oxymoron in herself. Every one of her actions had its opposite, an action she would surely do later.

9. She was a hypocrite.

She "hated" all blood-traitors, but she didn't really hate muggles or muggleborns. Just blood-traitors. But, in a way, that made her a blood-traitor, too. A hypocrite.

10. She regretted one thing.

That thing was torturing Frank and Alice Longbottom. They were purebloods, after all. So much pureblood was spilt in that war, it nearly matched the amount of muggle or muggleborn blood. She gave the gift of insanity and pain to an innocent couple, a gift they were stuck with, for there is no return receipt for insanity.


	2. Rose Weasley

Rose Weasley

1. She hated being her mother's daughter.

All she wanted was to be her own person. That was it. The end. But all anyone saw was a little Hermione. The only difference was her flaming hair color, a feature that was welcomed in Rose's opinion. Anything to be just a little different.

2. The sorting hat teased her.

She would swear in front of the Minister of Magic himself (even though it was her uncle Percy) that that darn hat tried to put her in Slytherin. No one would believe her, how ever many times she repeated the story.

3. She loved muggle things.

Especially swimming. It just came naturally. She also loved muggle devices, and if she wasn't at school, the library, or a pool, she was at Grandfather and Grandmother Granger's house tinkering, then capturing her treasure and returning it to Grandfather Weasley for his own tinkering pleasure.

4. The term "half-blood" bothered her.

She was just as good, if not better, than those so-called purebloods, so why did they call her half-blood? She wasn't half of anything except half-Weasley and half-Granger. She was full-human, full-British, and full-witch, so why was she a half-blood?

5. She didn't like home-work.

Shocking, yes? Daughter of Hermione Weasley (nee Granger) didn't like to study. She liked to read, yes, but she didn't like studying. Unlike her mother, her intelligence wasn't the result of effort and intense study. Hers was sheer inheritance, a natural genius.

6. Her brother Hugo got on her nerves.

The worst time was when he came to Hogwarts a year after she did. He was sorted to Gryffindor, the same house as she and their parents, but as soon as the hat touched his hair, it shouted. His mind was an open book. Hers, however, had been more like the Marauder's map; delicate, folded lightly, and takes certain ability to read.

7. She was jealous of Victoire.

Rose was pretty, with blushing cheeks and red hair, but Victoire was beautiful. Her blonde hair slid down and framed her gorgeous, high-boned face. Delicate bright-blue eyes shined as she flashed her bright, white teeth. By comparison, Rose felt ugly. Victoire was one-eighth veela, but Rose knew she'd be amazingly beautiful even without that one-eighth.

8. Scorpius was her first love.

And her only. During fifth year, after many days, weeks, months, and years of debate, Scorpius finally asked her to go to Hogsmeade with him. They held hands, and Rose thought, _I'm marrying this boy. _When he kissed her goodnight, it was the first step to falling.

9. Slytherins are the generally alright people.

After she started dating Scorpius, the Slytherins started acting nicer. Any girl of Scorpius was welcome. Just as his father had been, Scorpius was the ring-leader of the Slytherins.

10. She had bad hand-writing.

Well, that wasn't entirely true. If she wanted to, she had really great hand-writing, but she convinced everyone, even the professors, that she couldn't write any better. She did this so her friends wouldn't ask her to do their homework - with hand-writing like that, it would be dead obvious.

**A/N: I **wanted** to make it darker but I couldn't! I tried, honest I did!**


	3. Remus Lupin

Remus Lupin

1. He didn't think that he belonged in Gryffindor.

He'd always thought of himself more as a Ravenclaw, the smart, typically quiet ones. Or even Hufflepuff, where dwelled all those who weren't exceptionally talented, the non-prodigal children. Before sorting, he had only once been called brave.

2. Being a werewolf sucked.

End of discussion. It was especially dreadful in the winter, during which the nights were colder and the moon stayed up longer. And his friends began to also dread the night. Guilt swept through his mind overwhelmingly and he knew it was all his fault they froze at night or were exhausted all day.'

3. He hated James and Sirius at first.

They were big-headed, stubborn, loud-mouthed gits who teased innocent people like Lily Evans or Severus Snape. Then, being sorted into the same house, he started to talk to them and found out they weren't so different from him. Sirius, especially. He too was estimated based on something out of his control. For Sirius, it was the Black family name. For Remus, it was his condition.

4. Girls influenced his decisions sometimes.

True, he was intelligent and could do no wrong academically on his own, but if a beautiful girl whispered her disagreement, his answer was changed instantly. Had he not let girls influence his answers, he would have had no less than an O on every assignment. If only the girls had been smarter…

5. He had his reasons.

The rest of the Order criticized him for his so-called excuses, but his reasons made sense, if only in his own mind, to refuse a relationship with Nymphadora Tonks. Some reasons he didn't disclose, the real ones. Instead, he claimed to be too old, too poor, and too dangerous. As true as they were, they had not been his deepest concerns.

6. The truth was he'd been down this road before.

Twice. The first time with a friend's girlfriend. Her name was Sara, and she played many games before her death at just twenty-three. The second time had been simpler, a relationship of just two, not a forced triangle. The girl, named Anna, was the focal point of his life from sixth year through to the time that Voldemort was at his peek. Death Eaters had tortured her to a state of craziness in which she thought she didn't love him, and left. He was scared to go through such pain again.

7. Chocolate answered everything.

It was a simple way, a meager child's pleasure, to escape the sorrows of reality for just a moment with a sliver of chocolate. The ingredients that made up chocolate had some kind of chemical reaction with the human brain, and it caused joy; pure, uncensored joy. In a world like that which Remus Lupin lived in, especially before the invention of Wolfsbane, happiness like that was rare.

8. Fear was rational.

Being brave didn't mean being unafraid. Being brave meant sometimes being scared but having the guts to push past it and accomplish the goal, whatever it may be. For Remus, it was his secret being found out. When it was, he kept going; life didn't cease for anyone around him.

9. He sometimes cried.

Men aren't supposed to cry, society tells them. But Remus didn't fit into any of society's unspoken commands and unwritten laws, so why should he be forced to fight back against emotion that was only natural? No, he decided, if he wanted to cry, he would cry. Though he preferred to cry at home, alone, if the situation was at hand, he would not hesitate to let tears fall in public.

10. He left this world with four regrets.

The first was not being able to save his best friends from what they had become. One died long before. The other followed after spending twelve unjust years in Azkaban. The third and final a traitor who Remus wasn't sure was even still alive. The second regret was having not given in to Nymphadora, now his wife, earlier so they would have had more time together. The third was having left her and their unborn child, though briefly as it was, thinking they were better off without him. The final regret, perhaps the saddest, was dying here, now, leaving his one month old son fatherless. At least there were friends waiting with open arms on the other side.

**A/N: viglover2 suggested I do one of the Marauders, and so I did! Any ideas for/requested people will be taken into consideration. **


	4. Severus Snape

**A/N: If you've got issues with religious talk of Heaven, don't read the final item in this chapter. **

Severus Snape

1. Miracle's don't happen.

Severus had given up on miracles a long, long time ago. After Lily married James, miracles were just not happening. He finally saw that sometimes, the world is very pleased with where someone is, even if he/she is not.

2. Bad things happen to good people.

Severus was an example of that. So much pain was brought to him in his life, and practically all of it was caused by one, single, slipped word, a word he had since hated with a burn of passion.

3. He contemplated suicide.

Especially during school years. The only thing that kept him from it was Lily. After his little mistake, life was Hell. At least, however, after about sixth year his crazed rivals began to calm down a little bit.

4. It was love at first sight.

He loved Lily Evans, fiery, red-headed Lily Evans, the first time he saw her in the park. She was just too beautiful for his young mind to comprehend at the time, so he didn't know it yet. He figured it out during second year.

5. He once did Sirius Black's homework.

It was potions, and Sirius promised - lied, actually - that if Severus did it, he would leave him alone the rest of the school year. Being it November, Severus jumped at the chance. Although Sirius did in fact tease Severus that year, and even worse than other years after the incident, Severus got his justice; he failed Sirius's assignment purposely.

6. Love was like taking bullets.

It hurt constantly, but it was marvelous to know he was protecting Lily whenever she needed it. It was, however, apparent that she didn't need it, which left Severus feel less like he was taking her bullets and more like he was shooting himself in the foot.

7. Slytherin kind of sucked.

He didn't have many friends in his house, or rather, many friends at all. He had to lie about his ideals to befriend his classmates. That was how he began to pal around with the future Death Eaters, and, by extent, come to receive the Mark himself.

8. He loved Harry like a son.

The only part about Harry he truly detested was his James-like appearance. It sent him spiraling into horrible flashbacks of torture and pain. In reality, he wondered if Lily's son with James looked exactly like James with her eyes, then what would a child look like if he had won Lily's heart? On many occasions, he daydreamed that Harry was not James's child, but his own.

9. To kill Dumbledore, he thought of James.

It is said that for one to use the Killing Curse, one must feel true hatred. Severus didn't hate Dumbledore, so he had to think of someone he did hate: James. He pictured James in his head, whispered once, "I hate you," lifted his wand, said the spell, and down Dumbledore plummeted.

10. Death hurt.

But living as he was hurt worse. Death, even his cause of death, was less painful than going on without her, without Lily, any longer. How he wished he could have changed what had happened between the two of them. At least his very last sight was Harry's eyes, her eyes.

11. She forgave him.

When he arrived at the gate to Heaven, she was waiting for him with open arms. All was forgiven, and all was forgotten. He was, finally, happy, and smile that had been absent since he was fifteen years old rose to his face.

**A/N: Yes, I can count, and this is eleven, not ten. I'd planned it all out in my brain, and then the last one came to me. Consider it your Christmas present from me. Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah (did I spell that right?), and Happy Kwanzaa. **


	5. Fred Weasley

Fred Weasley

1. Laughter is the best medicine.

Always. Fred thought that if someone is crying, the best way to cheer them up is to make them laugh. If someone is suffering, a laugh might make the pain go away, if only for a moment. He used that tactic on his mother when her brother died. He used it when Percy left the family.

2. Percy wasn't all that bad.

After all, he, George, and Percy had once been close. It all changed when Percy started his first year at Hogwarts. Percy had been as care-free and fun as they, but when he started school, he seemed to grow serious and disapproving. School matured him too far before his time. That's why Fred and George fooled with him so much; it was to try and bring him back. It was to help him, not hurt him.

3. Girls were a waste of time.

After all, he would have plenty of time for dating after the war was over, right? And the girls he knew weren't "worthy" of his "dazzling personality". True, he took a girl to the Yule Ball, but that was just so he didn't look stupid. Also, he wanted to get a date before Ron, which he did, and was quite proud of.

4. He used to be quiet.

When he and George were little, perhaps three years old, George did all of the talking while Fred silently positioned the prank at hand. It wasn't because he was shy; it was simply because he couldn't get a word in with George's blabbering.

5. Once, just once, he thought of suicide.

He and George had been, surprisingly, rowing, his mum was distraught, Percy had left the family, and a girl (before he realized they're a waste of time) had just broken his heart. True, the shop had taken off splendidly, but what did that matter? Had George not came in and the apologized, in a few more minutes, he could have been dead.

6. He almost didn't go back to Hogwarts.

When the battle was unfolding and everyone poured back to the school for the Final Battle, he was terrified, not only for himself, but for his family. Of course, Fred remembered, everyone was scared, so why should he be any different? Plus, he was a Gryffindor, and Gryffindors do brave but stupid things!

7. He was a hero.

During the Final Battle, he saved his brothers' lives. He rescued Ron, Percy, Charlie, and George from certain death at least once during the battle. He shook off each one. When the saved brother tried to thank him, he smiled and laughed it off, as if it had been no big deal.

8. Death was weird.

Instead of a spell being his final doing, it was a wall that did him in. The wall collapsed on him, and his last smile froze on his face. And suddenly, the situation changed. Fred was in a long tunnel. One side led back to where he had been, but his back was facing it, and he couldn't turn around. He could look over his shoulder, but he couldn't face it. Also, he couldn't walk backwards to it. If he even moved, he was pulled to the other end of the tunnel, towards the light. He heard Dumbledore's voice tell him to stop fighting, and he obeyed.

9. They left him a seat at his own funeral.

Fred's chair was the only empty chair at his funeral. The Weasleys thought it would be very Fred-like to somehow manage to attend his own funeral, and so they left him a chair, just in case. It was between George and Ron, as the Weasley children, who were no longer children, sat in age order. Tears escaped every eye in the building, from the oldest attendant, Professor MgGonagall, to the youngest guest, Dennis Creevey.

10. He never left.

Even after his death, Fred was always with his family. He watches his brothers and sister marry. (He whole-heartedly approved of each union, especially Ginny and Ron's choices.) He saw them have children and watched his nieces and nephews grow up. He especially liked the frolic of Fred Weasley II; he was so much like his namesake. He watched his nephews and nieces marry, too. Like everyone else, he groaned when Rose, Ron's daughter, married a Malfoy. And then, he watched them have their own children, too. As the generations continued to increase, he slowly was joined by his family, one by one, over the years, and of course, they were as welcome as Christmas morning.


	6. Lily Luna Potter

Lily Luna Potter

1. She wanted to be a Slytherin.

If only to be different, Lily wished to be a Slytherin. When the time came and the hat was placed on her head, she tried to resist thinking about it, but the hat new everything. It taunted her; the little girl of a Potter and a Weasley in Slytherin? However, she convinced it after hissing at it, "Hurry up and choose, you silly old wad of cloth!"

2. She hated her looks.

Red hair, brown eyes, and huge, ugly freckles everywhere. Lily knew she was no where near as pretty as her cousin Roxanne, Rose, Molly, or Lucy, and Dominique and Fleur, being one-eighth veela, were by no means comparable. She felt so plain.

3. Rain was amazing.

If life came down too hard, all she had to do was wait for the next downpour and step outside. To stand in the rain - to just stand there - washed away all of the horrors and misunderstandings of the day.

4. Her father's scar was embarrassing.

He always had his hair parted "accidentally" showing it. Lily thought he wore it like that on purpose because it would have been simple to part it differently and cover the thing up. It was like his badge of honor, and she thought he boasted it with too much pride.

5. When she was thirteen, she stopped coming home for Christmas.

After all, what self-respecting Slytherin could go home for the holidays to a family of Gryffindors and _not _come back facing mockery? No indeed, Lily would rather stay and just spend the holiday with her Slytherin "friends."

6. She felt Rose betrayed her.

After all, Rose had been like the rest of the family, Anti-Slytherin, and then suddenly, Rose was dating Scorpius Malfoy, a super-Slytherin! After all the grief she had gotten for being sorted, and Rose goes and marries a Slytherin!

7. There was another reason.

But she didn't admit this reason, even to herself. Another reason she felt betrayed by Rose was that she, Lily Luna Potter, also fancied Scorpius at the time. True, she was two years younger, but Rose had shown no interest until after Lily had! How crushed she was when the two began dating.

8. Lies are easy.

It's not that hard to just pretend that you're ill and can't attend class, or that you've had word of a family crisis and have to go home. As a Slytherin, Lily learned to lie, and she learned from the best.

9. Hurt is easier.

Somehow, Lily didn't find it that hard to hurt her family. Everything she did as a Slytherin seemed to hurt them, so she gave up trying not to. It was a hopeless cause.

10. Death is the easiest.

As she closed her eyes for what she planned to be the last time, the elderly Lily had a sinking realization that this - this dying process - was so simple, it made her laugh. And as she laughed, she let go of all of her anger towards her family, all of the lies, all of the hurt, and all of the betrayal. She was, as she had been long ago, before her school years, a simple child, embraced in the love that her parents had showed her.

**A/N: Note: I don't actually think Lily Luna had a crush on Scorpius, I just felt it worked well with the rest of the story. Also, I made this chapter much, much darker than I had imagined, and I don't actually think Lily would end up in Slytherin. **


	7. Albus Dumbledore

**Albus Dumbledore.**

1. Ariana Dumbledore was an amazing, young girl.

Though she had been younger, she was almost always sweet. She tried to be careful, but she always seemed to destroy everything. Albus felt horrible about her death, especially because he wasn't sure if he was her killer.

2. He did not fix the crook in his nose on purpose.

It was his way of forever remembering the events of his youth and reminding himself never to go back. He reasoned it was his battle scar, and, in a way, it made he and Harry , he felt he deserved everything Aberforth, his brother, gave him.\

3. Aberforth was greater than he was.

It was true; Aberforth was there for Ariana and their mother when they needed him while Albus was off having his own life. At the time, they seemed very low on his To-Do list, something Albus forever regretted. Indeed, during their youth, Aberforth was the greater man.

4. Secrets only bring hurt.

Albus learned this after the deaths of his sister and mother, after Aberforth and he stopped speaking, and after he finally admitted he and his father were somewhat alike. Secrets he should have shared with his mother and siblings now burned their way through his soul, and there was no cure.

5. Hogwarts was his home.

There was no where else he had ever been truly happy. When he became transfiguration teacher, he would ask the headmaster to let him stay the summeron the condition he helped the house elves in the kitchen or cleaning the castle. Sometimes he would sleep in the Gryffindor Boy's dormitory just to try and relive his youth, but all of the unpleasant memories came back. He welcomed the memories, for unpleasant ones are better than none at all.

6. He had high hopes for Tom Riddle.

After all, he was so much like himself at that age; he was with you yet somehow against you, open but distant, and an honest liar. How one person could be this way was mysterious, let alone two people. He had very much wanted to take young Tom under his guiding wing, but Tom was stubborn and dark, and Albus, too much hope for the boy blinding him, pretended it wasn't so.

7. He played favorites.

Though he truly loved Harry Potter like a grandson, he had previously had students that were his all-time favorites. They were Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, and Nymphadora Tonks. Remus always showed so much promise, and Albus began to hope for Remus to succeed as he had Tom, but this time, he kept his distance, hardly speaking to Remus during his years. Lily was a similar story, but she always found her way to find him for afternoon tea or a late-night chat, because Albus, unknown to all other teachers, allowed Lily to bend the curfew rule. Tonks had been a favorite because her bubbly personality, matched by her hair, could cheer him up on his darkest of days. In fact, Tonks made him regret having so few friends in Hufflepuff.

8. Never did he distrust Severus Snape.

Not even while he was a Death Eater. He always had known of Severus's fondness for Lily, and no man so in love with a woman could stay on the other side for long. So, when Severus came around shortly after Lily and James died, forgiveness was quickly given.

9. He was hopelessly romantic.

It was why he had made James headboy when Lily was headgirl. It was why he tried to appoint Tonks and Remus with similar Order schedueles. It was why he watched so carefully over Hermione and Ron, and Harry and Ginny. It basically explained many of his actions; he had even set up the greatest couple of all times, Molly and Arthur, by using the same trick he used on Lily and James years later.

10. "Severus, please," had other meanings.

He was not begging for mercy; Albus Dumbledore never begged for mercy. He was instead begging for their plan to be executed, and, by extent, begging for Severus to assist him by ending his life. And Severus did as asked. Down, the body fell, before landing on the ground far below. Bones were broken, but the body was not outwardly appeared to be just sleeping, but it was much more peaceful than anything he had known.

11. He didn't know everything.

In fact, half of the time if he winked at someone to signifiy he did, he was bluffing. The "amazing" things he knew that no one else could figure out were merely because his mind worked in strange ways. And, in truth, much of the time, durng his youth, when he claimed to know something and then shared it, he was lying. No one ever figured it out.

**A/N: Yep, once again 11. It was just so darn special, I had to add an extra. Also, being it Dumbledore, I wanted to be a tiny bit, I don't know, different, but I'm sort of pleased with this as it is.**


	8. Draco Malfoy

Draco Malfoy

1. He was jealous of his enemy.

Ever since their first meeting, Draco was envious of Ron Weasley _for _having "red hair and a hand-me-down robe." It showed he was a part of something big and important, a family. Draco never had siblings, or even parents that spent time with him. All he had was an emotionally vulnerable mother and a cold, icy-eyed Death Eater father.

2. Hermione Granger was actually sort of interesting.

Underneath his fake hatred, Draco was actually sort of interested by Hermione. Even though she was muggleborn, half of the time, she knew more about magic than he, a proper Pureblood, did. It puzzled him how someone like her, a muggleborn, could be so magically gifted and wonderful. At first, he sort of fancied her, but as he heart grew blacker, the fancy faded.

3. He really _was_ a natural blonde.

It's true; that bleach-blonde hair was not the result of dye or spell alike. The same went for his father. However, the same could not be said about his mother, who had been a light brunette until, on her husband's request, she dyed it to match her family. Draco wished she would stop dying it; she looked much better with her natural color.

4. Everything is built on 's how it all starts, Draco discovered in third year. His parents marriage started on the lie that his father told, a lie his mother had been most desperate to hear. ("I love you.") His life had been entirely founded on lies, he would later discover.

5. He never liked Pansy Parkinson.

He hated her with a passion, actually, as he did most of his Slytherin so-called "friends". Her presence was an annoyance he could scarcely bare but had learned to ignore. She would giggle at his jokes, back him up, and stroke his head, but as far as Draco concerned, she was a disposable fan girl.

6. His father hated him.

And he hated his father, too. In public, Lucius and Draco seemed to have a healthy, father-son relationship, but at home, the words flowed out like waterfalls, slipping the grasp of all self-control. Draco never admitted it, not once, but Lucius was his father, not his "dad". That title, though never shared with the man, belonged to Severus Snape, his godfather.

7. The Mark was his father's punishment.

He was just sixteen, and he was only given a mission, or the Dark Mark for that matter, to spite Lucius, to spit on him and kick him while was down. Draco felt it irrationally irritating that he was chosen just for that reason when his father didn't even like him but still felt it his duty to complete the mission, even if he didn't want to.

8. He was empathetic.

He understood why underneath his courage, Harry was scared because he, too, was scared. He secretly shared Harry's desire for Lord Voldemort to fall, because Voldemort had destroyed his own family, as well. He and Harry weren't so different after all. But still, even during the final battle, he pretended he was on his so-called "Master's" side.

9. It was love at first sight.

That's what Draco claimed. It may have not been the first time he had seen Astoria Greengrass, but it was the first time he _saw _her. She was beautiful, black-haired, and she had large, glowing brown eyes. He fell in love with her instantly, and as she shuffled by in the crowd late that August morning, he was arranging the wedding date in his head.

10. He cried three times, only three, in his lifetime.

The first, of course, was when he had his mission during his sixth year at Hogwarts, so long ago. The second was at his wedding; Astoria looked so wonderful that was impossible _not _to cry. Even Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny, who had no idea why they were even _invited_, had each shed a tear. The last time was during the birth of his son, Scorpius. The boy looked so healthy, so beautiful. He had his mother's brown eyes, but in all other aspects, he was his father's son. But Draco didn't care; he had _actually_ fathered a healthy boy. On that day, he made but one promise to himself: he would be a much better father than his own had been.

**A/N: Aww, I made Draco's so sweet…**


	9. Cedric Diggory

**Cedric Diggory**

**1. Quiddich.**

**Quiddich, quiddich, quiddich. Quiddich was the best thing to happen to wizard-kind since the invention of the wand. Cedric loved quiddich with all of his being. He hoped it would be his future; "Cedric Diggory, famous seeker." He watched the games at young age in awe, for by the age of four, he could fly and catch the snitch with one hand tied behind his back. His head zoomed back and forth with the players, eyes filled with stars and dreams.**

**2. He wasn't always an only child. **

**For a while, he had a younger sister. Alana Diggory was blessed with eight beautiful years, but when those were up, as was her life. At the time, Cedric had been eleven and preparing to go off to school for the first time. Alana wanted to go with her big brother more than she had ever wanted anything, and somehow, the very magically talented eight-year-old sent up "sparks of happiness!" Unfortunately, the "sparks" turned into flames and rained down upon her. The tragic death struck the hearts of the Diggory's so much that the questioned whether or not to let Cedric go. **

**3. Cho was beautiful.**

**She was always beautiful. Even though she was awkward and stick-like, she was beautiful her first day at Hogwarts. Cedric scorned the Sorting Hat for not placing them in the same house, and he scorned his parents for not having him a year sooner so that they could be in the same year. He even contemplated failing a class so that he would be put into a class lower and maybe, just maybe, that class could be Cho's. **

**4. He really liked Professor Lupin. **

**Defense Against the Dark Arts was an interesting class to begin with, but Professor Lupin was, without a doubt, the best teacher he had been fortunate enough to share a classroom with. When Lupin's secret of lycanthropy had been revealed, the first thought to cross Cedric's mind was, **_**So what?**_

**5. He knew.**

**He knew he could die in the tournament, and he knew it before he even wrote his name down and slipped it into the goblet. He knew it was risky, and he didn't tell his parents for that reason, but he had to do it for him and for trouble-making Alana. He just didn't know that he would die the **_**way **_**he did. **

**6. The first task wasn't that bad.**

**His dragon, unlike Harry's, was well-enough behaved that he could practically just walk up to it and take its egg. He didn't, however, let it look so simple. He shot a little shock at the dragon to get it angry enough for some good action. With a laugh, he and the dragon took battle.**

**7. The egg made absolutely **_**no**_** sense. **

**He poked, prodded, nudged, scratched, and peeled at his egg with no success. The darn thing just **_**would not **_**open. Confused, he scratched his head and tried stabbing the egg with a quill; no success. It seemed very fortunate that Professor Moody happen to come by. **

**8. The maze felt odd.**

**It felt, somehow, like it was the last place he would ever see. As he ran through it, battling the beasts inside, he took no breaths for grant-it. He breathed deeply through his nose to get the full affect of the surrounding area which, though had momentarily replaced the quiddich pitch, was quite beautiful. He had a bad feeling about grabbing the goblet in the center, but he did it anyway because, with Harry, what could go wrong?**

**9. Death worked slowly.**

**As instantaneous as it is claimed the Killing Curse is, it took Cedric a while to actually die. The spell sent him flying through the air, oh yes, but he lived until the second before he hit the ground. When he hit, however, he was stone dead.**

**10. "Take my body back, Harry."**

**Usually, a last request is made before the person died, but not with Cedric. He was dead, and it was simply his soul, come back by a spell locked between Lord Voldemort and Harry. Also back for the moment were Harry's parents and another victim of the "Dark Lord." Cedric deeply regretted being killed; now who did his parents have? No one. They were left with nothing, forced to be content with meager memories of what was and what will never be. **


	10. Dobby

Dobby

1. Harry Potter was an angel.

For all extensive purposes, this was true. He saved Dobby from a terrible situation, serving the Malfoys. He was Dobby's hero, a true angel on Earth.

2. He was a servant for far too long.

And he knew it, too. Had Harry Potter's need for him not arisen, he might have begun to take action himself. He may have been small, but he possessed enough magic to do away with his bondage for good.

3. He didn't mind Narcissa that much.

All he ever had to do was get her tea or open the door for her guests, and she would basically stay out of his metaphorical hair. The only thing he disliked about her was the vain streak she possessed.

4. Hogwarts was his home.

Once he was freed from the Malfoys, he was gladly accepted to dwell at Hogwarts. It was an amazing place with an even more amazing headmaster. When the doors opened to him, he knew he was home for the first time in his house-elf life.

5. He hated Bellatrix Lestrange.

This was true from the first day he glanced at the cold-hearted beast of a woman. Her icy eyes past him just a little too fiercely, and it gave him the oddest inexplicable feeling that she had something against him.

6. Once, he had a family.

This family was characterized by himself, his house-elf wife, and their two house-elf children. By name, it was Dobby, Ginger, Clover, and Dipsy. Dipsy was his son who he was very proud of. Clover was his adorable daughter. Ginger was his loving wife. Unfortunately, he was separated from them when he was forced to serve the Malfoys, and he never saw them again.

7. He could read.

He was a house-elf, true, but he was not stupid. At a relatively young age, Dobby taught himself how to read and write. Though it seemed a strange and bizarre way for a house-elf to behave, Dobby had bigger dreams than being a servant forever.

8. He was a hero.

It's a fact; it cannot be denied. Usually, heroes have capes, super-powers, (scars,) or fancy outfits, but Dobby was a different kind of hero. He saved Harry Potter from certain doom on multiple occasion, and for a house-elf to boast of saving The-Boy-Who-Lived? That is not an average thing.

9. He never saw the knife coming.

He never felt it, either, which was just as well. Bellatrix's ruthlessly bloody murder of a house-elf such as Dobby was uncalled for, even given the circumstances, and Dobby's name went down with other great heroes like Albus Dumbledore.

10. He became the guardian angel of an angel.

Dobby was gone but not forgotten. He invisibly stuck around as Harry Potter's guardian angel, a feat strongly supported by all who knew Harry. Harry himself was practically the only one who didn't know, which was fine; it's traditionally better to not know who is watching out for your life. With a watchful eye, Dobby watched everything Harry did, and with a smile, he protects him.


	11. Ginny Weasley

**Ginny Weasley**

1. It was love at first sight.

Can a girl fall in love at ten years old? Ginny did. It was Ron's first year going to Hogwarts, and a boy, later found out to be Harry Potter, asked her family for help getting on the platform. Ginny loved him instantly, even before finding out he was famous.

2. It was love at first site.

And it was her secret. She was her father's daughter, and she, too, loved muggle things, especially electronics. She once found a computer and found the internet. No one had to know, but Ginny was amazed by websites.

3. She owed him everything.

Harry had, in short, saved her life in her second year. For that, she was eternally grateful. In fact, his rescue made her love deeper. She knew in her heart that he hadn't really done it for her, but because it was right. Still, it felt nice to fancy he loved her back.

4. She _had _nice nails.

That is, until she chewed them off due to the nervousness of Harry being in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Her friends kept asking where her nails had gone, and she would lie and say that she stubbed this finger and the nail broke, or that one got caught on something, when truthfully, she couldn't have cared less about her nails. All that mattered was Harry getting out alive.

5. Love can be contained.

She "got over" Harry around her fourth year, started seeing people. Each one had some flaw that side-tracked the relationship. After a fight, she would sit alone, thinking how Harry would never do this, or if she was seeing Harry, that wouldn't have happened. It felt unfair to lead the boys on when she loved Harry, but she couldn't just sit around and wait.

6. Her fifth year was the best.

At the end of it, Dumbledore died and Harry broke her heart, but she still had the time with him in the middle. So what Voldemort was back? What could he do to her that he hadn't already done? He couldn't take back her memory, that was for sure.

7. It should have been her.

When devising a plan for battle with George and Fred, she had suggested she go off in a certain direction, but Fred decided that he should, instead. Ginny agreed, not thinking much of it, and hugged her brothers before splitting up. She didn't know she would never see Fred alive again.

8. _She_ proposed to _him_.

After they got back together and spent a couple years dating, it was Ginny who asked Harry for marriage. At first concerned about the idea of marriage, Harry's mind raced, but then he thought through it, and Ginny Potter sounded rather nice.. His response was to let him buy her an engagement ring and ask her in front of her whole family. They'd have been rather mad if they missed it.

9. She actually _did_ have a say in the naming of her children.

In fact, James Sirius and Lily Luna were both her idea. She felt that the first boy could have only one proper name; he had to be named for the two bravest men his parents knew. She thought that Lily Luna could only be named for one of the most courageous women ever born and her own godmother. As for Albus Severus, that was Harry's idea.

10. She hated being the youngest.

Once she realized that being the last born meant likely being the last dead, Ginny dreaded the thought of Death not for herself but for her brothers who she would have to see all die before her. It was a thought that kept her up at night. It was a thought that made her cry herself to sleep. Seeing Fred die and having to move on made her realize that she had no idea how she could make it through the same situation five more times, plus two for their parents.

**A/N: My personal favorites were 8 and 9. Credit to my sister for coming up with the last one. R&R, hope you all liked it!**


	12. Sirius Black

**Sirius Black**

1. The hat asked him.

The sorting hat knew better than to separate a family on a mere whim. It asked Sirius if he felt his family would be disappointed if Sirius was put anywhere besides their typical Slytherin. Sirius's reply was, to the letter, "Yep. Let's do it!"

2. He hadn't intended to become a family rebel.

In fact, he was almost sucked into the pureblood thoughts as a child. However, when he was about eight, he realized something was off. He saw muggles on the streets; they didn't seem so bad. It was when he was first encouraged to use the phrase, "Mudblood" that he decided to be different.

3. His first word was unexpected.

He was sitting in his little high-chair being fed. The food, of course, was disgusting. Later on, he realized that with all the money they had, the food should've at least tasted like _food_. As the spoon neared his mouth, he said his first word. "Ew!"

4. James Potter forever changed his life.

If it hadn't been for James becoming his friend on the train, he might not have been Gryffindor. Maybe he wouldn't have had the courage to inform the hat he would love to annoy his family. Later on, becoming friends with Peter and Remus, he was definitely glad he met James. He was infinitely glad later on in life, too.

5. He painted his room all by himself.

A traditional Slytherin family, the Blacks had all of their bedrooms painted green. Sirius took it upon himself to paint his own room. He picked Gryffindor red and gold, just to aggravate his family.

6. He thought Lily was pretty.

In fact, if James hadn't fallen for her practically at first sight, he might have gone after her himself. But once James made it clear he fancied her, Sirius gave up all feelings for her. After all, he could admire her beauty without getting involved. James was aware of this, and he was never angry.

7. He kind of, sort of didn't always hate Bellatrix. Ish.

Though he would never _ever _admit it, he had looked up to her once. She was his older cousin -practically his big sister. Sure, she was mean sometimes. Okay, she bossed him around. They were still family. Family meant something to him once.

8. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs were his idea.

As James was the tactical genius and Remus the book-smart genius, anyone would have assumed one of those two created their nicknames when a different answer was true. Sirius was the one who invented theses clever nicknames. If James had done it, Sirius would likely have been called, "Bob."

9. He didn't completely regret taking the fall.

Sure, his "friend" Peter/Wormtail betrayed them all and got James and Lily killed, but part of him -the stubborn Black part- wanted to believe he was still their friend. Until his mind rattled just a little and he realized Peter cold never be his friend again, he felt okay with taking the fall.

10. His death made his spirit angry.

A fall through some bloody curtain? Seriously? He was so angry! Bellatrix just knocked him through it! It would've been so much cooler if she used the killing curse or something. How lame could a death get? At least he got to be with his bestest buddy again, and not terribly long after, he was rejoined by Remus. All was well. Sort of.

**A/N: Not really touching, but I'd like to believe it's comical. YOU PEOPLE better review. You know who you are. **


	13. Lucy Weasley

**Lucy Weasley**

1. She was second born. And hated it.

Molly was born fifteen months before her. It should've been sixteen, but Lucy was born a month early. Molly got everything. What did Lucy get? Hand-me-downs when Molly got tired of a toy or outgrew a shirt. It wasn't fair. And then she was babied by her parents when her and Molly weren't that far apart in age. Lucy didn't exactly take this delicately.

2. Some of her cousins annoyed her.

Especially Albus Severus Potter, Aunt Ginny's boy. Who gave him permission to have such a special name? That wasn't very fair of Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. Then again, James Sirius and Lily Luna weren't exactly subtle names, either. Uncle Ron's daughter Rose got brains and looks, and Hugo could make anyone laugh! Uncle George's kids were just plain-out awesome, and Uncle Bill's were stunningly beautiful. Even Molly was smart and good-looking. What was she? She was Lucy.

3. Her dad actually was pretty cool.

Though if someone tried to quote her on it, she'd deny it viciously. Her father- Percy Weasley- was the Minister of Magic for goodness sake! He could do virtually anything! How could a parent get any cooler than that? Sure, sometimes he got on her nerves, and sometimes, she told him she hated him, but she always liked him much better than her mother.

4. For a while, she hated her name.

It seemed like a reoccurring thing for Lucy. She wasn't as special as her cousins and sister. They were almost all named after people. Molly was even named after their grandmother. When Lucy asked her mother who she was named after, her mother smiled sweetly and said, "Nobody, honey. You're just Lucy."

5. Being a halfblood was kind of awesome.

It meant she knew her magic half from her father and his involvement to the magic world, but she also knew her muggle half by her mother's connection to that way of life. She was two people in one, two worlds colliding.

6. She tried to sort herself.

Lucille Caroline Weasley was not the kind of girl to let her fate rest in anyone else's hands, even if that person wasn't a person at all but a hat who didn't actually have hands. Lucy told the hat exactly where it was going to put her: Gryffindor. That combined with the contents of her head, and the hat obliged.

7. She became a prefect her fifth year.

A title that she held until her seventh year, at the beginning of which she was crowned Head Girl. Lucy worked so hard for that title. Her father had been a prefect and Head Boy, so this was something she felt would make him proud. Unfortunately, Molly had been prefect, and Molly had been Head Girl. It wasn't too critical to anyone. Impressive, sure, but it would've been better if she had been older…

8. She got an O on all but one of her O..

She got an E in Transfiguration. Molly got all Os. N.E. W. T.s went about the same.

9. After she graduated, she moved away.

Lucy went all the way to Bulgaria. She couldn't hang around her family when she didn't feel like they appreciated -or even wanted- her. When she got there, she met a nice boy named Marko Krum. Soon, they fell in love.

10. Her family didn't come to her wedding.

But that was only because they weren't invited. Lucy had grown up and grown away. She walked herself down the aisle, and she gave herself away. Her cheeks striped with tears, both anxious for her new future and in mourning of her past. A week later, she sent an owl home to tell them. They sent one back, shocked, but congratulating her. The next time she saw them in-person was her first child's birth, when their relationship recovered, but never was it restored to its former glory.

**A/N: Well, that turned out a bit not awesome. Seriously, who does that? However, if YOU liked it or have requests, R&R!**


	14. Neville Longbottom

Neville Longbottom

1. He wished it had been him.

If Voldemort had chosen to kill the Longbottoms instead of the Potters, things could have been different. It wasn't that he wanted the glorious title of the Boy Who Lived. He had no desire to fight Voldemort for years. Neville did not wish to be a hero. At least if it had been him, and his parents had died instead of been tortured, Alice and Frank would have been at peace. The only thing he wanted to change was the torture they were put through, the consequence of insanity.

2. In his first year, he found peace.

When everything was crashing down around him, Herbology was his outlet. In the greenhouse, he was safe from everything. No Slytherin could harm him. No memory could haunt him. He was in his sanctuary. Nothing could touch him there.

3. In his second year, he found hope.

Sure, someone opened the Chamber of Secrets. A basilisk was running -er, slithering- around petrifying people. Somehow, the Gryffindor found himself an inspiration. He met Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister. Before then, he had never had much confidence. After befriending Ginny, that changed. The young redhead taught him more about himself than he had ever imagined.

4. His heart was never broken by a girlfriend.

But that was because he never really stuck it out there. Neville was afraid of being hurt, weary of the pain that would follow. It was inevitable to be hurt your first time falling, wasn't it? That was the only reason he never dated in school-not that no one wanted to date him.

5. He hated visiting his parents.

St. Mungo's gave him the creeps, really. Some people like his parents were checked in permanently, their conditions too serious to be released. Others left, but in body-bags. As much as he loved his parents, he dreaded his visits, for even other than the hospital being unnerving, they hardly ever remembered his face from visit to visit.

6. He wanted to play Quidditch.

However, after his incident learning to fly first year, he knew it wasn't meant to be. When his flying never really improved to a Quidditch-standard level, Neville knew it would never happen. Instead, he supported his team at every event. He never missed a match.

7. Ginny asked _him _to the Yule Ball.

As friends, of course. Neville had blushed, but of course he said yes. She really was his best friend. At first he thought she was just asking him because she knew no one else would, but he soon found out -when she _told _him- that she wanted to go with him. Why? Because they were friends.

8. She was so beautiful.

His first love. Of course, he never told her. He could never risk the friendship Ginny had helped him form. She was Ginny's best friend and therefore became his, so he could never risk it. He only admired her from afar, wondering what would happen if he asked her. He never did find out.

9. When he brought the sword down on Nagini, it was for his parents.

But not just them. It was for Cedric Diggory who died before his time. It was for Sirius Black who was killed by his own cousin, the woman who destroyed Neville's own life when she tortured his parents. It was for Dumbledore who was murdered for the cause. It was for Mad-Eye Moody whose death was meaningless. It was for Remus Lupin and his wife, Tonks, whose child would never have parents; Neville knew all too well what it was like to be raised by a grandmother. It was even for Snape who had been rotten to him as professor, but prepared him for life as a man. It was for Harry who had been so courageous. With reasons like that, he did only what he knew he had to do.

10. His heart _was_ broken, but not by a _girlfriend._

Neville had decided he would finally tell his fist love how he felt. It had been two years since the final battle. When he got lost in her blue eyes, he knew he was doing the right thing, but as they conversed, he found she was deeply involved in a relationship with another man. Heartbroken, he left for the nearest pub, where he reunited with an old schoolmate, Hannah Abbott. The next year, he married her, but he never got over that blue-eyed blonde who he had fallen so hard for.

**A/N: Get the hints? He was in love with Luna! Why? Because I love that shipping. Personal preference, people!**

**Speaking of Luna, she'll be the next chapter, followed by Nearly Headless Nick. **

**See! I **_**am**_** still alive! Want to see where I've been, what I've been up to? Check out www. Sonoramagic .com to find out!**


	15. Luna Lovegood

Luna Lovegood

1. Her first word was, "Why?"

Ever curious, the future Ravenclaw pondered everything when she was young. After she learned to speak, the second something happened or was said, she asked, "Why?" Most the time, Luna found, the people she asked did not have her answers, and she found that odd. Indignantly, she thought people had no right to say things if they could not explain themselves.

2. Her first _sentence_ was, "May I please have some pudding?"

What else was there to say? Luna liked pudding. At least she was still pondering, still asking questions. When her father told her no, she may not have more pudding, she asked, "Why?"

3. She never really got over her mother's death.

Sure, she could put on a fake smile and kick some chipper excitement into her eyes, but she was wounded inside, scarred for life. Watching her mother die was the worst thing she ever experienced, but she never cried when anyone was around. She had to be strong for her father. He needed her, and she was clever enough to know it. However, not expressing her sorrow left her forever secretly unstable. Her heart was torrentially damaged.

4. She was somewhat of a Seer.

Not an official documented Seer that could see the future at a given time, but she made predictions that almost always came true. Sometimes it was just what her father would have for breakfast the next day. Other times, it was a major occurrence. She predicted that she would eventually meet the Boy Who Lived. When she became eligible for the class, she excelled in Divinations.

5. Her sorting to Ravenclaw was less than a shock.

Her parents had been Ravenclaws. Her grandparents had been Ravenclaws. Plus, she was clever, showing signs of intelligence and creativity early on. Luna was different, not like anyone else. The young blonde was the strangest creature in Ravenclaw house, and she enjoyed every second of it. (Not to mention, she predicted it.)

6. She met Ginny by accident.

Or was it fate? In any case, she bumped into the redhead when she was skipping careless from Potions class. Ginny was headed _to _Potions, and a collision resulted. Somehow, from that, a friendship formed. That was their second year.

7. She always believed in Santa Clause.

And why shouldn't she? With magic, anything was possible, wasn't it? Why _couldn't _exist? Disbelief was too rational, too non-magical, and Luna liked her world unbelievable and surprising, unpredictable and wild. At least, unpredictable to others. In short, Santa was real. He used domesticated Nargles for help sometimes.

8. She always understood her feelings.

What she began to understand her fourth year was that she had them for her friend. He was a year older than her, a member of Gryffindor house. For the first time, she was scared. What if he thought she was a freak? She knew some kids at Hogwarts did. She really wished she had been braver.

9. She never regretted not telling him.

It was hard to cover herself for a while, but she knew it had to be done. Also, she eventually found someone else. When she met Rolf Scamander, she was sure this was love. The next time after that she saw Neville, she smiled to him and felt like they were children again, young before feelings happened, so that nothing was changed. To her, it wasn't.

10. She kind of liked being pregnant.

When she and Rolf were having twins, she sort of liked the feeling of being in the motherly way. There were two little lives inside of her, growing all the while! Sure, there were mood swings, cravings, things swelled, and she probably drove Rolf crazy, but it was sort of pleasant. When Lorcan and Lysander were born, she almost missed the feeling. However, she was still a mother, which felt just as good.

**A/N: Aw, she liked Neville back for a bit… Guess one of them should've spoke up. Ah well. Next is Nearly Headless Nick.**

**Again, want to see where I've been? Check out www. Sonoramagic .com to see what I've been up to! **

**For those who read my other stories, I am not completely sure when those will be updated, but I'm trying. I need to remember what I was going to have happen next… R&R this anyway! **


End file.
